Of Kittens, Puppies and Jerks
by RiddletheSphinx
Summary: Pudding's sick, Joey's broke, Mokuba's plotting and what the hell is the BLC? Puppyshipping, Ichigo/Ryou, Mint/Zakuro


Summary: Pudding's sick, Joey's broke, Mokuba's plotting and what the hell is the BLC? Puppyshipping, Ichigo/Ryou, Mint/Zakuro

Ryou Shirogane was more than a little stressed, one of his waitresses was ill, leaving the Café with four, he really didn't need calls from fluffy haired plotting pre-teens.

"What do you want?"

"Ryou, I hear you have an opening for a little while…."

"Do you have someone who could fill in?"

"Yes, but…", the preteen on the other end explained the conditions of hiring the person.

"Fine"

"Hello, Wheeler house, Joey speaking…Yeah I do need some money…Job offer…couple of days yeah…WHAT? NO …How much?...For three or more days?...I'll do it"

Ryou smirked at the other blond, "You'll fit right in"

Joey frowned at the outfit he was holding, "Ya sure ya don't have nuthin' else?"

"The point of this Café is it girly and fun, you're feminine enough. So suck it up and put it on", the lighter blond said pointing towards dressing rooms.

"Ya a rat bastard", he growled stomping into the dressing room.

"So they tell me", Ryou lean up against the wall, "Does it fit?"

"DIS IS SO RIDICLOUS!"

"You just like to complain don't you"

"I'm wearin' a dress! I'm allowed to complain!"

"So it does fit?"

"Yea"

"Then get out here so I see it!"

While the blonds were auguring Ichigo Momomiya, one of the Café's regular waitresses walked in, she was wearing her regular uniform, having changed at school.

"Ryou, why are you yelling at the dressing room?" the red head asked, more than a little concerned about her boss' sanity.

"I'm yelling at Joey, he's filling in for Pudding", Ryou informed her, "I'll explain later"

"OK?" the girl was curious of course, but at this point if she tried to ask the man anymore questions he'd proably just tap her nose and tell her curiosity killed the cat, and smile at her. That beautiful cocky smile that made her want to kiss him, hit him and blush all at the same time.

Her face turned bright red thinking about that.

"Ya're face is turning the color of your uniform, ya OK?" Joey asked exiting the dressing room.

"YOU LOOK SO CUTE!" Ichigo squealed, her face returning to its normal color.

Joey was dressed in a dark gold version of the regular uniform, gold poufy sleeved dress with a pleated skirt, with a yellow bow and a white heart shaped apron. "I look like an idiot"

"That might be because you are an idiot", Ryou said off handily.

"RYOU!" Ichigo yelled, "You could try to be nice! For once in your life, would it kill you?"

"Yes Kitty, it would", he said patting her head, "Now go show Joey what he's supposed to do", he shooed them out of the kitchen.

Ichigo stuck her tongue out at him as they walked out, "Don't let Ryou bother you, he's a just stupid jerk"

"I know da type, I got to school with one of dem…stupid rich bastard", Joey told her, pulling down his skirt, "Dis thing is way too short"

"At least you have the legs for it, speaking of your legs, do you shave them?"

"Der was an incident with a bet and waxing, and da hairs got ripped out by da roots"

"That's just weird", she informed him.

After the red head explained the café to him, he found it was just like every other restaurant he had work at, expect he was wearing a dress. She introduced him to the other girls, Mint Aizawa who he hated instantly, Zakuro Fujiwara, he remembered form Tea's stupid magazines, and Lettuce Midorikawa, he liked her, she was nice.

As Joey started his shift he was too distracted to notice his first customers, a certain blue eyed CEO and his wild haired brother.

"Welcome to Café Mew Mew, My name is Joey and I'll be your sever today!" The Blond said cheerfully.

"Mutt?" a familiar voice asked.

Joey epped as he finally realized who was sitting at his table, "Moneybags? What are ya doin' here?"

"I think I should be asking you that…are you wearing a dress?" Kaiba asked his rival's best friend, his pants were suddenly a little too tight.

The blond felt his face heat up, "Yeah"

"…Can I ask why?"

"Cause da owner is a rat bastard"

"I heard that!" Ryou called form the kitchen.

"It's true!" Ichigo told him taking sweets to her customers.

"Are you supposed to be the nice one?"

"Yep", she called happily over her shoulder.

"So you're a dress because the owner is a rat bastard?" Kaiba repeated, finding this whole situation arousing and funny as hell at the same time.

"Yeah", Joey's face was bright red now.

The brunet smirked and placed his and Mokuba's orders. Joey ran back to the kitchen, his face still bright red.

"Are you OK?" Lettuce asked, a little concerned for her co-worker.

"Stupidrichbastard,sexyassholeshouldgodieinahole!"

"You're in the BLC club too? That's three of you now," the green haired girl said crossing her arms.

"The what?" the blond was really confused now.

"The BLC!"

"Ignore, her Wheeler, she's been ranting about The BLC for a at least three months now", Mint told him, returning a dishes for cleaning. "None of us are sure what it is, she'll yell it at me, Ichigo, Ryou, even, Zakuro"

"That's because you're in it!" Lettuce insisted.

"Is she talking about the BLC again?" Ryou asked, looking in.

"Yep"

"Well stop it; you all have jobs, now do them!"

The rest of Joey's shift passed rather uneventfully, although he did notice that Ichigo blushed ever time Ryou came around and Mint seemed to be set on impressing Zakura. He didn't think the girls even realized they were in love, it was kind of sad.

Then there was Kaiba, he really hadn't wanted his crush to see him dressed like this. He was alone in café now, the other girls had left, he thought and he really didn't care where Ryou went. He had been left to mop up.

"I look ridiculous!" Joey yelled for the fourth time that day

"Personally, I think you look adorable."

The blond spun around, standing in front of him was Kaiba, in all his smirking rich sexy bastard glory

"I wha huh?"

The brunet rolled his eyes at the blonde's gibberish, "I said, you look adorable."

"I know what ya said ya bastard! I'm wonderin' why ya would say somethin' so stupid where someone could here ya and think ya were serious", Joey said poking Kaiba's chest all the while.

The CEO grabbed the waiter's wrist, "One I don't say stupid things, that's your job, and two, I wasn't kidding", he pulled Joey towards him so not even a piece of paper could have fit between them.

Joey blushed bright red again, "If I knew all dat it would take to get ya attention was wearing a dress, I would have tried it a long time ago", the blond joked nervously.

"I noticed you a long time ago, Puppy. It just took Mokuba's insane plan for me to admit it"

"It's Mokuba's fault I'm dressed like dis?"

"And that we came into day"

"So did his plan work?"

"No, I'm just terrified of what else he might do to get me to admit it"

"He's got da evil plotting gene, eh?"

"That he did Puppy, that he did", Kaiba answered before sealing his lips against Joey's.

Unknown to the two, Ichigo and Ryou were listening form the kitchen.

"They are so cute!" the red headed waitress squealed, "Makes me wish I had someone like that"

"Someone who loves you no matter how stupid you act? How many mistakes you make, how much of a jerk you are to them?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah…", she said with a sigh, "I thought Masaya was him for a little while, but I guess he wasn't it"

"Don't give up Strawberry, he's out there, probably right under your nose", Ryou said, a hit of sadness in his voice.

"You know what Ryou," she said with a smile, "I think I've already found him. He's a giant jerk, he constantly does things that annoy the living hell out me, but I think I love him for it"

"And who would this lucky jer—", the blond wasn't able to finish that sentence on account of the red head's lips connecting with his.

A/N: Whoever guesses what BLC means gets a request.


End file.
